Globalna sieć Pandory
Globalna sieć Pandory- to wspólna świadomość wszystkich żywych istot na Pandorze obejmująca cały księżyc. Mitologia thumb|192px|[[Neytiri łącząca się z Seze- ikranem]] Według wierzeń Na'vi, ich głównym bóstwem i siłą przewodnią jest Eywa. Mogą oni łączyć się z innymi żywymi istotami na księżycu za pomocą Tsaheylu, czyli "warkoczowego" łącza. Każdy organizm, który żyje i posiada świadomość, może się łączyć z dowolnym innym żywym organizmem. Odczytuje i poznaje wtedy jego myśli. Gdy Na'vi połączy się ze zwierzęciem, może nim "kierować". Każda z istot może przesyłać dane w postaci wspomnień, tęsknot, marzeń. Ten niesamowity zbiór myśli, zwany przez ziemian biointernetem, obejmuje cały księżyc. Miejsca łącza thumb|206px|[[Na'vi odmawiający wspólną modlitwę]] Z innymi żywymi istotami można łączyć się poprzez warkocz (w przypadku Na'vi), lub czułków (w przypadku zwierząt). Teoretycznie, nawet roślina poprzez swoje korzenie może przesyłać dane. Według wierzeń Na'vi są specjalne miejsca, w której Eywa jest najbardziej aktywna. Najświętszym miejscem jest Drzewo Dusz, podobne do ziemskiej wierzby płaczącej. Na'vi mogą odbywać wspólne modlitwy, gdy połączą końcówkę warkocza z korzeniami drzewa (ponieważ leżą one częściowo nad powierzchnią ziemi). Gdy pojedyńcza osoba chce osobiście zwrócić się do Eywy, może połączyć swój warkocz z jednym z opadających liści drzewa. Natomiast gdy cały klan chce wezwać Eywę, wszyscy siadają wokół Drzewa i łączą warkocze z korzeniami. Wysyłane są wtedy piękne, widoczne bioluminescencyjne fale. Często przy takiej modlitwie Na'vi wykonują skomplikowane ruchy. Drugim w kolejności świętości miejscem jest Drzewo Głosów. Zazwyczaj takie drzewa występują licznie, thumb|242px|[[Neytiri połączona z Drzewem Głosów]]obejmując duży teren. W takich Drzewach jest zgromadzonych jest najwięcej wspomnień. Niektórzy Na'vi, połączywszy się w liściem takiego Drzewa, słyszy "głosy przodków". Wśród takich Drzew najczęściej pary Na'vi łączą swoje warkocze. Trzecim w kolejności świętości Drzewem, a jednocześnie bardzo niesamowitym, jest Drzewo widzenia. Pozwala ono zobaczyć dowolny obiekt lub teren na Pandorze. Pomaga to Na'vi w porę wyczuć zagrożenie. Tsaheylu między Na'vi Gdy kobieta wybierze już mężczyznę, a ten z kolei wybierze ją, Na'vi są gotowi połączyć się poprzez thumb|300px|[[Jake i Neytiri splatający warkocze ]]warkocze. Przeżycie jest zarówno wysoce erotyczne, jak i głęboko duchowe, ale pozwala wejrzeć w myśli i wspomnienia partnera. Jednak łączenie się warkoczami nie prowadzi do reprodukcji. Potrzebny jest stosunek intymny, podobnie jak u ludzi na Ziemi. Taka więź trwa całe życie. Więcej: Miłość Na'vi. "Globalna sieć" według ludzi Ludzie, którzy przybyli na Pandorę, odkryli, że najświętsze miejsca, takie jak Drzewo Dusz, Drzewo Domowe czy Drzewo Głosów położone są na największych złożach unobtanium. Dlatego według nich cała Eywa i wspólna, globalna świadomość jest kompletną bzdurą. Te niesamowite zjawiska są związane tylko i wyłącznie z silnym polem magnetycznym tworzonym przez minerał. Tak twierdzą. Jednak można wymienić kilka przykładów, kiedy Eywa wysłuchuje Na'vi: Pojawienie się w filmie *Gdy Jake prosi Eywę o pomoc w Bitwie o Drzewo Dusz, ta przysyła w krytycznym momencie stada Gromowołów, młotogłowów oraz zmor. *Gdy Na'vi chcą przenieść życie Jake'a z ciała człowieka do ciała Na'vi, udaje im się to. *Gdy Jake łączy warkocz z liściem Drzewa Głosów, słyszy "głosy przodków". Cytaty "This is Tsaheylu. The bond." ("To jest Tsaheylu. Więź") "There are Tree of Voices. We give our memorys to them, and sometimes they're answered." ("To są Drzewa Głosów. Odmawiamy tu swoje modlitwy. Czasem są wysłuchiwane") Bibliografia *Tajny raport o świecie Pandory *Film Avatar *http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Pandoran_Neural_Network Kategoria:Na'vi Kategoria:Mitologia